Varis (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Varis was a Su-Matoran vigilante who became an Xia-based assassin in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Like most other Matoran of Plasma, Varis began his life as a Su-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe and was placed on an unnamed island, along with a number of other Matoran. His local settlement was known to have been inhabited by Kualus, Gorta and Thode prior to their transformations into Toa. Toa Thode Early in his days as a Toa, Thode held himself responsible for training Varis and played a significant role in the Matoran's interest in mechanics and, more specifically, projectile weaponry. During this period, there was talk that Thode intended to train Varis to succeed him as the island's Toa of Plasma. However, as these rumors began to spread, Thode was forced to distance himself from the Matoran and eventually stopped training him. This led to Varis feeling he had disappointed his mentor and leaving the island to train elsewhere in shame. League of Six Kingdoms Intent on proving his worth to Thode, Varis enrolled in the League of Six Kingdoms in the army of Barraki Mantax. Accordingly, he was stationed in the center of the Matoran Universe, on the Southern Continent for a large period of time. However, when the combined efforts of the Brotherhood of Makuta and Toa, led by Makuta Antroz, crushed the League's armies, Varis was forced to flee the chaos, only narrowly escaping death at the hands of a Rahkshi of Hunger. Fearful that he would one day be tracked down and punished for his involvement in the League, Varis began a secretive life on Nynrah, where he worked closely with a number of Nynrah Ghosts to develop projectile weaponry. However, when he discovered that the Nynrah Ghosts' looked down upon projectile weaponry in favor of more high-tech, futuristic weapons, Varis left the island and traveled to Xia, where he became heavily involved in the weapons industry. Assassin Already possessing a considerable number of firearms and capable of proving himself to be an expert marksman, Varis became a gun for hire and often contracted himself to anarchist parties seeking to assassinate enemies. As such, Varis often assassinated individual Matoran or the occasional Vortixx. Many years into his career, however, Varis fell on hard times. When the Brotherhood of Makuta attacked Xia, Varis was saved from a burning building by Toa Hagah Pouks, who was little knowing of his role as a mercenary. When the Su-Matoran returned to consciousness, he was amongst refugees and was forced to settle on Stelt for a period of time. Sensing that the Brotherhood of Makuta were the winning side, Varis offered his services to Makuta Antroz, who swiftly ignored him. The Matoran of Plasma was, however, accepted into the Cult of Darkness as a Matoran servant. Cult of Darkness Six months after the end of the war, however, the Cult of Darkness was ordered to offer two Matoran to a Po-Matoran Brotherhood of Makuta servant named Garnax in order to act as his bodyguards while he carried out an operation in Ko-Metru. However, Makuta Dredzek double-crossed the other Makuta and implemented his own scheme to destroy Metru-Nui. As the Cult of Darkness was loyal to Dredzek, Varis and Tollubo were selected for the mission and were tasked with betraying Garnax, blowing up the War Bunker where he was pooling his resources, and stealing his Airship. The crux of Dredzek's plan was for Varis and Tollubo to pilot the Airship to the center of Metru-Nui, where they were instructed to crash it into the Coliseum. Exactly how the Matoran were to survive was never agreed upon, though both assassins planned on killing each other before making off with a parachute and their partner's share of the payment. However, when two former military-affiliated Matoran managed to board the Airship; Glacii and the dimensionally-displaced Glonor, Varis was forced to engage them. Although he nearly shot both the intruders down though, Varis was ultimately disarmed and forced to engage Glonor in a fist-fight. After a brief struggle, the Matoran of Plasma won over and nearly strangled his rival. Unfortunately for him, Glacii managed to get involved in the fight and successfully shot Varis in the back of the head with an Assault Rifle, killing him. Varis' corpse was later lined up next to Tollubo's and Glacii's - both of whom had died in the conflict - and left next to an Energized Protodermis container. Glonor then searched Varis' armor and found an explosive charge, which he used to ignite the Energized Protodermis and destroy the Airship. As his body was incinerated, Varis was therefore unable to be revived in the Red Star. Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Varis possessed a minuscule amount of Elemental Plasma energy, which he could manifest through means of weak heat resistance. Furthermore, he was a keep marksman and a fully capable tactician which and extremely high capacity for accuracy. Mask and Tools Initially, Varis wore a powerless Kanohi Ruru. However, during his desertion of Barraki Mantax's army, this Kanohi was damage. It was then replaced by a variant form of a Kanohi Akaku, which was fitted with Telescopic Lenses. Over the years, Varis was known to have used a number of different projectile weapons, though he has a fondness for traditional revolver-like weapons as opposed to energy-based launchers developed of recent times. Forms Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance *''Frozen Calling'' - Death *''Judgment Day'' - Mentioned See Also *''Varis' Original Form Gallery'' *''Varis' Current Form Gallery''